


Bruissements d'ailes

by Nelja



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, Death References, Dreams, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, Post-Canon, Real or not real, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les rêves de Fakir deviennent étranges, de plus en plus complexes et oppressants. Des oiseaux y vivent, qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruissements d'ailes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ikuko Itoh et Mizuo Shinonome. Se passe après la série, donc spoilers jusqu'à la fin.

"Choisis-moi, choisis-moi ! Danse avec moi toujours !"

Il y a des oiseaux partout autour de Fakir, tourbillonnant comme des feuilles mortes dans la tempête, se heurtant, envoyés les une contre les autres par un vaste mouvement d'ailes qui vient de tous et les dépasse tous.

"Je t'offrirai la joie, la paix et l'abondance." murmure une petite hirondelle à son oreille, avant que le vent l'emporte. "Tu auras le savoir. Ne le laisse pas fuir." C'est une chouette qui a parlé. Il ferme les yeux, ne sait même pas qui lui propose le bonheur et l'éternité.

Il sait, avec une certitude que rien ne justifie, qu'il y a, très haut dans le ciel, un corbeau qui n'est là que pour se venger de lui, ouvrir son ventre de son bec, qu'il ne lui offrira rien et ne lui demandera rien. Il y a peut-être, qui sait, une petite corneille qui affronte son père et est la raison pour laquelle Fakir est toujours en vie.

Et il y a, surtout, quelque part, un canard sans défense qu'il doit trouver le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle se mette encore en danger.

Fakir heurte violemment une barre verticale avec son genou et lache un juron qui aurait pu le faire exclure de l'ordre des chevaliers à lui tout seul, dans une autre vie, il y a longtemps. Il découvre que c'est le pied d'un lit immense, et se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas le voir avant.

Au milieu de ce lit dort le canard qu'il cherche. Dort-elle vraiment ? Le silence est total. Tous les autres oiseaux ont disparu. Devrait-on entendre respirer un canard ? Paniqué, il la prend dans ses mains, la secoue peut-être un peu trop fort.

"Fakir !" lui dit-elle d'une voix humaine, quoique nasillarde. "Merci d'être venu me délivrer. Tu dois m'embrasser pour me réveiller - ah non, je suis déjà réveillée. Ca ne marche pas."

"Ahiru..."

"Mais alors, je ne sais plus du tout ce que tu dois faire, si ça ne suis pas les règles ! Est-ce que tu dois m'embrasser pour me retransformer en humaine ? Ou peut-être danser avec moi ? Ou me faire cuire dans une marmite et faire un puzzle avec mes os ! Je sais ! Tu dois arracher ma peau et la jeter dans le feu ! Ou alors peut-être que si tu fais ça je disparaîtrai à tout jamais, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles me chercher de l'autre côté du monde ? Je ne sais plus ! Que faire, que faire ?"

"C'est hors de question !" s'exclame-t-il.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de tristesse, et Fakir est le dernier des imbéciles. Plutôt que de tout rejeter en bloc, il aurait pu préciser que danser était une option, et peut-être même l'embrasser, si nécessaire.

"Attends, attends !"

"Quack ?" répond-elle, comme si elle essayait d'articuler quelque chose de plus profond? "Quack !"

Mais déjà elle se dissipe dans l'air noir, et les autres oiseaux reviennent.

* * *

"Ahiru !"

Fakir sort de son cauchemar l'esprit toujours enduit de sang et de boue, croit pouvoir les laisser derrière lui en jaillissant de son lit, agrippant son manteau pour le poser directement sur sa chemise. Il doit vérifier qu'Ahiru est bien là. Elle choisit parfois de dormir dans les roseaux, dans un nid qu'elle s'est fait elle-même, décoré de petites perles et d'une couverture que Fakir y a placée d'autorité.

Fakir n'aime pas cela. Il ne saurait pas dire s'il s'inquiète pour elle, ou si tout refus de vivre dans des conditions humaines quand elle le peut lui fait la gorge sèche, lui donne l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus de lui chaque jour.

L'envie de savoir le plus tôt possible affronte son envie de ne pas la réveiller si c'est encore possible, et un cri s'étrangle dans sa bouche alors qu'il essaie d'écarter délicatement les roseaux.

Ahiru est là.

Elle le regarde, et ne dort pas du tout. 

"Ahiru... tu vas bien ?"

Oui, fait-elle de ses ailes.

"C'était juste un rêve." dit-il. "Mais s'il est quelque chose qu'on apprend dans les contes, c'est que les rêves sont souvent plus qu'ils ne semblent, et je n'étais pas sûr. Et nous avons vécu dans un conte, pendant si longtemps. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée."

Non, fait-elle. Puis elle imite les yeux torves et la démarche hésitante qu'elle aurait si elle sortait juste du lit. Fakir ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Soudain, il entend un bruit. Juste un flop, comme si quelque chose avait sauté dans l'eau. Ou peut-être un battement d'ailes.

Plusieurs battements d'ailes.

"Il y a beaucoup d'autres oiseaux, par ici ?" lance-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Ahiru fait le signe oui, le signe non, remue la tête puis la lève pour montrer le ciel, la lune, ou peut-être d'invisibles oiseaux aux serres de mort, cela devient indéchiffrable.

"Tu parlais, dans ce rêve." dit-il, rêvant trop pour penser. "Parler avec toi m'a manqué, même si c'était dans un cauchemar."

Ahiru tourne la tête de côté, comme intimidée, mais en réalité, elle arrache de son bec une des plumes de ses ailes, la tend à Fakir. Une goutte de sang perle au bout, et elle remue le bec de façon claire, pour parler d'écriture.

"Ahiru, j'ai dit que c'était trop dangereux, que je ne voulais pas essayer..."

Fakir contemple la plume, qu'il a prise sans réfléchir entre ses doigts. Ahiru veut-elle redevenir humaine, veut-elle le don de la parole ? Peut-il faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Non, réalise-t-il, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! S'arracher les plumes pour écrire, le genre de Noble Geste que Drosselmeyer pourrait imaginer, que Rue pourrait faire, que... de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaît pourraient faire, en réalité. Mais pas Ahiru. Ahiru a le plus grand coeur du monde et le sens du sacrifice, mais pas d'amour excessif du spectacle. S'ils devaient en arriver là, sans danger immédiat, elle aurait encore le bon sens de le pousser jusqu'à son encrier.

Le genre de geste que Fakir pourrait faire. Qu'il pourrait imaginer. Il rêve encore.

Ou pire, il est dans une histoire. 

Drosselmeyer est-il revenu ? Fakir lui-même aurait-il trahi sa propre promesse, aurait-il pu écrire une histoire qui lui fasse oublier qu'il l'a fait ?

Ou rêve-t-il, ou les deux ? Est-ce une histoire qui fait en sorte qu'il puisse se poser la question sans se réveiller, qui le laisse avec l'impression renforcée que les rêves ne seront pas moins terribles ?

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne veut plus écrire. Il a trahi cette résolution pour sauver Mytho et Ahiru, et il ne le regrette pas, mais cela n'a fait que lui rappeler sa faillibilité en tant qu'auteur, lui rappeler le danger d'une histoire qu'on fait naître et qui vous échappe, violente et dangereuse, en plein milieu.

Mais si c'est un rêve, qu'il ne modifie que le rêve. Il lui suffit d'écrire, rapidement, sur son bras. "Le coq chanta. Il se réveillèrent tous." pour sortir de cette illusion.

Mais si les bruits de plumes qu'il entend n'étaient que des coqs monstrueux qu'il a fait naître ainsi ? Si votre histoire n'est pas suffisamment bonne, elle ne sera jamais complète. De nouveaux développement naîtront d'eux-mêmes, comme des ronces qui jaillissent du sol, et ils seront terribles.

Pendant qu'il se posait la question, réalise-t-il, le sang a entièrement séché.

Et très doucement, sans un murmure de plainte, Ahiru disparaît encore.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, quand Fakir se réveille, il fait grand jour, et il a trop dormi. Ahiru est auprès de lui, penchée au-dessus de lui, l'air légèrement méfiant. Comme si dans son sommeil il avait donné des coups de poing dans le vide. Ou tenté de lui arracher les plumes.

Et Fakir est presque certain d'être dans la réalité, cette fois, bien réveillé, mais _pas tout à fait_.

Elle l'entraîne dans la cuisine, lui ouvrant la route avec un dandinement fier et exagéré. Il prépare le petit déjeuner, les céréales pour lui et Ahiru - elle peut manger les mêmes que les siennes, insiste-t-il. Non, il n'a pas à aller ramasser les ersatz genre avoine ou millet sauvage qu'on peut trouver dans le marais, sinon il fera pareil, avec juste du lait en plus.

Et même si Ahiru n'en a jamais rien mentionné, Fakir ne cuisine plus jamais d'oeufs devant elle, parce qu'il a l'impression sans doute ridicule que ce serait de très mauvais goût. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui en parler avant. Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait les oeufs tant que ça.

Comment de convainc-on qu'on n'est pas dans un rêve ?

Se pincer ne marche pas, il en est certain maintenant, et se poser la question non plus. Et Ahiru... oh, tout adorable et surprenante qu'elle soit, il la connaît bien maintenant, et il y a peu de ses attitudes qu'il ne serait pas capable de rêver.

C'est pourquoi après le petit déjeuner il sort en hâte, en prétextant des courses urgentes. Puis il se sent mal à l'aise de mentir au cas où ce serait la vraie Ahiru, et est encore en train d'expliquer que ce ne sont pas des courses au sens acheter quelque chose quand l'embarras le fait sortir en hâte.

Sur le chemin de la ville, deux pigeons sont perchés sur un arbre, et Fakir ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas qu'il _aime_ les pigeons d'habitude, avec leurs roucoulements niais, mais aujourd'hui, il est d'humeur à se méfier de n'importe quel oiseau qui n'est pas Ahiru. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas en train de le courtiser avec des paroles mystérieuses, ni d'essayer de lui crever les yeux, et même pas de lui déféquer sur la tête - encore que ce dernier point ne prouverait rien. Son absence pourrait même être suspicieuse.

C'est merveilleux ! Il a le choix entre deux possibilités maintenant : soit il est coincé dans un rêve, soit il devient paranoïque !

Il fait résonner vigoureusement le heurtoir à la porte d'Auteur. Ce dernier arrive en quelques instants, tout habillé, sans aucune surprise, comme s'il l'attendait.

"T'es-tu décidé à écrire ?" demande-t-il avec hauteur. "As-tu besoin de mes conseils ?"

"T'est-il poussé des plumes ?" grogne Fakir, qui n'aurait pas du avoir l'impression qu'Auteur serait moins insistant que ses rêves sur ce sujet précis. Mais au moins, lui va l'écouter. On peut espérer.

Auteur sort, dramatiquement, une plume à écrire de sa manche.

Exactement ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui, d'un bout à l'autre.

"Je ne veux pas écrire." précise brutalement Fakir. "Mais je fais des rêves de plus en plus... envahissants. Et j'ai l'impression qu'eux veulent m'y pousser."

"Ce n'est pas surprennant." répond Auteur. "C'est dans ton sang. Tu es un écrivain, comme Drosselmeyer l'était. Si tu te retiens d'écrire, les histoires s'accumuleront quelque part."

"Comment fais-tu, toi ?"

Auteur rougit un instant, bafouille quelque chose sur les histoires qu'il écrit qui ne deviennent pas vraies, puis reprend sa contenance. "Mais malgré tout, je connais ton problème ! Combien de fois, pris dans une histoire, ai-je été harcelé par un amoncellement d'autres scénarios qui osaient m'interrompre, désirant se faire écrire ! Dans ce cas... de rapides notes permettront de te rendre compte que non. C'est une histoire potentiellement brillante. Mais ce n'est pas la tienne, celle que toi seul peux raconter." Il semble s'énerver, d'un coup. "Des notes ne sont pas une histoire ! Aussi puissant que tu puisses être, garder trace de tes idées ne changera rien à la réalité !"

"Je vais tenter cela."

* * *

Fakir passe l'après-midi à jeter des mots en vrac, à moitié en code, pour être plus certain que rien ne se passera.

Et bien sûr, la nuit, vient le moment de partir dans les rêves. Fakir sait, cette fois, pas dès qu'il sombre dans le sommeil, bien entendu, mais dès qu'il entens les battements d'ailes.

Ils sont loin, au-dessus de lui.

"Je vous connais, maintenant !" lance-t-il avec hauteur. "Vous êtes des histoires."

Les cris se font plus forts. Soit ils sont plus nombreux, soit le nuage de plumes perd de l'altitude comme avant un orage.

"Et je dois apprendre à me débarrasser de vous." continue Fakir. "Si je veux écrire un jour, ou si je ne le veux pas, il est hors de question que je me contente de servir de porte pour une histoire qui date des origines de l'humanité, qui se terre dans tous les esprits antérieurs à moi. Je créerai mon histoire, qui sera exactement ce que je voudrai. Elle pourra resembler à certaines histoires que j'ai déjà entendues, mais elle n' _est_ aucune d'entre vous."

Trois des oiseaux descendent vers lui. Le premier est un hibou aux ailes silencieuses. Le second est un aigle. Le troisième est un paon.

"Tu es notre captif." lance l'aigle, "Tu ne pourras partir qu'en donnant ton serment de danser avec nous. Au moins trois, de ton choix, pour tes bras et ta plume."

"Ou jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, selon lequel arrive plus vite." répond Fakir avec une confiance qu'il ne possède pas tout à fait.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas." répond le hibou, ". Nous sommes des histoires, mais perdus dans ce monde, restons aussi des rêves. Il est un paradoxe appelé de Zénon. L'aurais-tu entendu ? Pour atteindre sa cible, la flèche doit franchir la moitié du chemin. Puis la moitié du reste, et jusqu'à l'infini. Si chacun d'entre nous pouvait glisser entier dans toutes les moitiés, que ferais-tu alors ? Cette nuit peut n'avoir que quelques heures encore, ou bien quelques secondes, cela ne change rien. On peut bien y placer quelques éternités."

"Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me garder ici pour toujours." objecte Fakir. "Vous dites que vous voulez me pousser à écrire, mais tant que je suis prisonnier, vous ne faites que m'en empêcher."

"Nous avons devant nous exactement le temps qu'il faut pour te convaincre."

L'aigle lève une aile, dans laquelle le vent s'engouffre. Comme si c'était un signal, des centaines d'oiseaux-contes-rêves se ruent vers Fakir, et tout en gardant leur taille d'oiseaux, ils essaient d' _entrer dans ses yeux_ !

Cela ne fait même pas mal, constate-t-il avec horreur, quand un cygne d'une blancheur violente, plus puissant et plus acharné que les autres, réussit à se coller à ses paupières.

Ahiru est humaine et jaillit de l'eau, comme Aphrodite, à part qu'elle manque de trébucher sur ses pieds et a un sourire embarrassé. Merci, dit-elle, merci. Je t'aime, Fakir.

Elle nous ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrasse.

Comment oses-tu ?

C'est Fakir qui a crié. Comment oses-tu parler pour Ahiru. Comment oses-tu même suggérer que je parlerais pour Ahiru ? C'est son histoire à elle seule, pas la mienne.

"Comme tu veux." répond l'Ahiru du rêve. Elle lui semble soudain plus adulte, plus élégante. "Si tu préfères, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé."

"C'est pareil," répond Fakir avec toute la froideur qu'il peut rassembler, "exactement pareil pour moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment elle."

Et le cygne retombe à terre, vaincu. Mais Fakir n'a pas le temps de s'en réjouir, toujours assailli par cette nuée, et cette fois, c'est un vautour qui arrive jusqu'à lui.

Une odeur de mort le submerge, et bien sûr, ce sont ses parents. Il le sait avant même de regarder, et regarde pourtant. Ce n'est pas tout, pourtant, parce qu'il voit Mytho arriver, le regarder avec horreur - et c'est encore un conte pour le séparer de ce qu'il aime, sauf que Mytho s'effondre, et le supplie. Oh non, cette histoire ne le courtise pas, elle ne veut pas se faire écrire, elle veut juste le détruire, tout court.

Il arrive à parler, à faire abstraction de Mytho qui agonise dans ses bras. "Auteur avait raison. On ne m'attaque pas, ni le Grand Corbeau ni Drosselmeyer ni aucun dragon ni personne. Mon esprit est juste encombré de ma culpabilité, de mes angoisses, et d'histoires non-écrites. Quel vil endroit. Je plaindrais presque Drosselmeyer, si l'intérieur de sa tête était la même. Mais je ne deviendrai pas comme lui pour autant."

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a dit, mais le vautour tombe à terre. Et il n'y a plus d'oiseaux, juste le paon qui le fixe.

"L'Auteur que tu as vu était un rêve aussi. Tu es prisonnier depuis bien plus de temps que tu ne veux le croire."

Peut-être est-ce vrai ? Fakir se sent de nouveau fort. "Cela ne change rien. Mon inconscient peut être tordu, mais il y reste de minuscules parcelles de bon sens, heureusement. Que je peux mettre où je veux, même chez Auteur, si nécessaire.

"C'est un inconvénient, qu'il faut considérer. Je ne t'offrirai rien, ni ne menacerai. J'attends juste de toi que tu mélanges un peu rêve et réalité. Tu en es près déjà. Combien d'auteurs géniaux ont été un peu fous ? Ou beaucoup. Même trop. Ils n'écrivaient pas moins. Au contraire, peut-être. Certains devinrent sages, de ne plus distinguer la vie qu'ils ont menée d'un papillon qui rêve. Certains furent heureux. Peu importe, après tout."

* * *

Fakir se réveille, et il est juste le chevalier du prince, qui rêvait de sa mort, qui voudrait lui raconter son rêve comme une terrible prophétie, sauf qu'il a peur, sauf qu'il ne sait lui dire si ce futur doit être réalisé dans les moindres détails ou être évité.

Il regarde le prince Mytho dormir avec tendresse et respect et juste un peu d'embarras de l'avoir imaginé dans cette situation. Allons, il faut qu'il dorme.

Peut-être cette nuit est-il le héros de son histoire. Ou le sorcier. Ou une victime innocente. Tout peut arriver. Tout lui est arrivé. Combien a-t-il vécu de nuits pour rêver autant.

A nouveau auprès du prince qu'il aime plus que tout au monde.

Sauf que... comment le souvenir d'un canard rêvé peut-il clamer si fort être à égalité avec lui, compter autant ?

Il pourrait y avoir de si nombreuses raisons, et le proclamer pourrait être une sorce d'embarras sans fin. Mais il n'a plus peur de cela, découvre-t-il. Il n'est même plus certain d'avoir quelque chose à perdre.

"Tu as perdu, maudit paon !" clame-t-il. "Je me rappelle encore, je me rappellerai toujours !" De plus en plus sûr de lui, il annonce solennellement. "Vous êtes des créatures de rêves et de regrets, mais aussi des créatures de contes, je me rappelle très bien ! Vous êtes créés de cette façon ! Vous avez essayé par trois fois de me faire plier, vous avez échoué trois fois, et maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi !"

* * *

Le paon est en face de lui, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. L'aigle et le hibou sont à ses côtés. Fakir s'en soucie peu.

"Vous suivez les règles. Moi je ne suis pas forcé." répond-il, jubilant. "Je suis stupide. Vous avez essayé de me faire écrire. Ai-je besoin de cela pour décider de ce qui se passe dans mon propre rêve, dans ma propre tête ? Non, être un auteur est bien plus que ça. Taisez-vous, maintenant, que je vous raconte une histoire."

Il pourrait les détruire. Mais c'est stupide. Il ne le veut même pas. Juste ne pas être contrôlé par eux. Qui sait, peut-être un jour aura-t-il besoin d'eux. De chacun d'entre eux, même les plus cruels, même si ce sera probablement pour autre chose qu'une histoire écrite qui court toujours le risque de déborder sur la réalité. Mais peut-être saura-t-il apprivoiser même ceux-là. Il leur invente une quête, vers une montagne lointaine, pour aller chercher le roi des oiseaux. Sur leur chemin, il met des dangers, mais aussi des terres de joie, pour que chaque oiseau-conte y trouve ce qu'il cherche.

Et seulement quand ils sont tous partis, qu'il n'entend plus le moindre battement d'ailes dans la plaine vide, il murmure à mi-voix "et le conteur se réveilla".

* * *

Quand Fakir se réveille, Ahiru est penchée sur lui d'une façon qui laisse entendre qu'elle n'a pas eu à craindre de coups de pieds et autres conséquences malencontreuses d'un sommeil agité.

Elle le salue de quelque pas de danse, penche la tête de côté d'un ton interrogateur, et Fakir comprend très bien, comment as-tu dormi.

"Bien." répond-il. "J'ai fait du rangement." Il s'amuse de son air d'incompréhension. "Rendu des parties de moi-même de meilleure humeur. Pas forcément celles que tu attendrais." Non, cela n'arrange rien à la clarté de son discours, et il le fait peut-être exprès. "Je te raconterai. Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt pour écrire, mais je devrais vraiment raconter des histoires plus souvent."

Ahiru hoche la tête énergiquement. Oui, oui, tu devrais.


End file.
